


Hypothetical "Failure"

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: It's not like she wasn't happy that her boyfriend got accepted in NYU straight away and Northwestern rejected her, she was proud of him and was very happy, she should've seen it coming since he was putting a lot of effort on his SAT's and his GPA, but she felt like she did something wrong and hated that feeling.





	Hypothetical "Failure"

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, dedicated to the jonathan defense squad.

A little after their junior year finally ended, they established a plan for college, Nancy was applying to Northwestern and Columbia, Jonathan to NYU (as he always wanted) & Yale. They spent months doing community services, getting into internships trying to get their recommendation letter, spent entire weekends making their early application essays and most importantly, saving money, Jonathan knew that living on his own on another state wasn't gonna be cheap, his cousin Mark had told him that he knew about a place in New York that wasn’t that expensive, Nancy also hear about that place from one of her mom's friends who worked as a real estate agent but wasn't that interested, her goal was Northwestern.

Of course, nothing prepared her from what was about to come. Her mother came into her room one day with some letters, the smile on her face was so big that she thought her face was about to break, as soon as her mother closed the door, she opened the awaited Northwestern letter... her jaw dropped the minute she saw it

 

Dear Nancy:  
The admission committee has concluded its evaluation of Early Decision applicants to Northwestern University. I am sorry we are unable to offer you a place in the freshman class. Since Northwestern was your first choice, I understand this news is very disappointing

Disappointing wasn't the word to describe this, not at all, it was upsetting, enraging, devastating. Did she do something wrong? Wasn't she smart enough? Why they're not watching the effort she made all these years. She crumpled the letter and threw it away, she wiped the tears that inevitably ran in her face and tried to keep calm, this wasn't the end of the world and she still had to hear from Columbia, but no one must know about this, not until the letter from Columbia arrives

A few days later, she was at her boyfriend's house, laying together on the couch while watching MTV, she hasn't told anyone about the rejection yet and she still hasn't heard about Columbia either. Right now she's focusing on Madonna singing "Crazy for You" and she can't help to laugh at Jonathan's constant whining and complaining about how much he hates this song, she knows that deep down he loves that song because they have listened to it too many times at his car. Suddenly Will and Joyce enter their house with letters, "Oh no” she thought, it was from NYU, this could change everything. Joyce opened the letter for Jonathan, he was too nervous to even look at it, she could notice that he was shaking.

 

Dear Jonathan: Hello and greetings from NYU Undergraduate Admissions - Joyce recited  
\- First and foremost, congratulations on your acceptance to NYU for the 1986 fall semester! We are thrilled to congratulate you in this achievement… OH MY GOD JONATHAN!! YOU GOT ACCEPTED!! CONGRATULATIONS HONEY! - Joyce said as she hugged her eldest son.  
\- You made it! - said Will as he also took the chance to hug him.

Something in Nancy felt strange, it's not like she wasn't happy that her boyfriend got accepted in NYU straight away and Northwestern rejected her, she was proud of him and was very happy, she should've seen it coming since he was putting a lot of effort on his SAT's and his GPA, but she felt like she did something wrong and hated that feeling. However, she just smiled and gave a tender kiss on his lips as a way of saying "Congratulations” but as soon as she looked at his eyes, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She locked the door and sat on the edge on the bathtub, looking at the wall... thinking, maybe she just needs to forget her pride and just tell Jonathan that she feels like a total failure because Northwestern rejected her, she hated showing weakness around others but it was easier to talk with Jonathan and she just knew that he would do anything to cheer her up, “Oh fuck it” she thought. She got up, washed her face and got out of the bathroom, determined to get Jonathan out of the house.

\- Hey...-  
\- Hey... why did you took so long? - he asked  
\- Uhm.. nothing it's just... I got a little dizzy that's all -  
\- Do you feel better now? -  
\- Yeah, I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to go for a walk? -  
\- Sounds perfect! - he said as he grabbed his jacket and held her hand.

One of the benefits of having the woods as your backyard is that you could escape and just think, Jonathan had done that so many times when he was just a loner, but now that he was with Nancy, they took every chance they had to just be together and walk and talk, about how stupid the teachers are, about how annoying Carol was at PE class, about books and music and photography... the topics were a lot. There was still a fear of finding creatures from another dimensions there but they've fought it before and will do it again if it's necessary.

\- So... there's something I want to tell you...-  
\- Nance I already know...-  
\- What? -  
-You're pregnant...-  
\- WHAT?! no dumbass I'm not pregnant! I'm on the pill remember? - she said as she playfully hit him on his arm  
\- I know, I just wanted to scare you -  
\- Jerk...- she said under her breath  
\- Tell me, I'm listening - he said as she took a deep breath  
\- Northwestern rejected me... and Columbia hasn't sent anything yet -  
\- Nance... I'm sorry - he hugged her  
\- It's ok I guess, it's not the end of the world but I still feel like I did something wrong, Am I not smart enough? Am I not good enough? -  
\- Ok first of all Nancy, you don't have to feel like that, like you said it's not the end of the world and you're the smartest person I know... Fuck Northwestern, you're too good for them anyways - he reassured her and she smiled affectionately  
\- Second of all, you have to look for the silver lining in this whole situation, Columbia has a better journalism school than Northwestern and plus we can live in the same building...-  
\- I thought you wanted to move in together in New York -  
\- Someday but not now... we just turned 18 Nance -  
\- Fair enough... maybe in our 20's? -  
\- That's a good idea... see if you had been accepted in Northwestern, we wouldn’t be planning our hypothetical future together –  
\- You’re right about that, it’s just… ugh bullshit –  
\- I know it’s bullshit Nance but college it’s just a phase and you don’t need that to prove you’re smart enough, you can try it out again…-  
\- You know; I knew deep down that talking to you about this would make me feel good – she wasn’t lying about that, she was in awe of how wise and how compassionate he was  
\- I don’t like seeing you sad, I don’t like seeing anyone I love being sad –  
\- Thank you, babe – she hugged him and kissed him passionately  
\- I love you Wheeler –  
\- I love you too Byers –

And so, they kissed again and began walking through the woods, holding hands and admiring the beautiful sunset. Jonathan began to regret not taking his camera with him but he loved these moments when they were just the two of them.

Shortly after, they came back home, where Joyce made up an impromptu celebration party with Hopper and Jane, they brought pizza and a lot of junk food to celebrate, Hopper (who had become close as a father figure to Jonathan) hugged him “Congratulations kid” he said, Jane on the other hand has been also close with both Jonathan and Nancy, they tutor her, Jonathan helps her with English and History, Nancy with Maths and Science, so when Hopper told her about Jonathan getting accepted in NYU, she wasn’t surprised. Jane just hugged Jonathan while Joyce was serving pizza slices. The little party was fun, they ate and laughed and told stories about how Jonathan first told Joyce that he wanted to become a photographer at the tender age of 6 years old, it made Nancy distract herself from that feeling, until it got pretty late and Nancy had to go back home. 

The young couple drove around the town until they arrived at the perfect little house at the end of the cul-de-sac.

\- Shit, I forgot my keys at your house –  
\- It’s pretty late and I’m pretty sure that your mom will want an explanation… c’mon I’ll go with you –  
\- What are you going to say –  
\- That I got accepted at NYU and my mom celebrated –  
\- Oh well… - she said as he ringed the bell  
\- Nancy Diana Wheeler! – said Karen when she opened the door  
\- Why are you this late? –  
\- I’m sorry Mrs. Wheeler, my mom wanted her to stay over dinner and we went too far… I got acceptance letter from NYU and we wanted to celebrate –  
\- Oh really? Congratulations sweetie! –  
\- Thanks Mrs. Wheeler –  
\- Come in you two…  
\- Actually… I’ve got to go soon –  
\- You don’t want to come in? I made some tea –  
\- I’m… ok – he couldn’t resist Karen’s courtesy 

The three of them sat on the kitchen table, waiting for the water to boil.

\- Nancy, why this was on your room? – she said while holding the crumbled rejection letter from Northwestern  
\- Do you have anything to say about this? –  
\- That I feel like a total failure and you didn’t have to do this right now –  
\- You wanted me to show this your dad too uh? –  
\- What? No! –  
\- Then? –  
\- It’s just… ugh… I feel bad too mom –  
\- Nancy sweetheart, this is just a step in your life, you don’t have to feel bad about it, I just wished you would’ve told me, I would’ve understand –  
\- I know mom, it’s just that I didn’t want you to think I’m a disappointment – Nancy said, wiping away a few tears  
\- I would never think you’re a disappointment sweetheart –  
\- I’ve already told her that she shouldn’t feel this way – Jonathan added  
\- See? No one likes seeing you sad over some vague thing, screw Northwestern! You’re too good for them anyways, who do they think they are, rejecting my daughter? – Karen said as they chuckled  
\- Thank you, mom –  
\- Good news is that while you were away, something from Columbia arrived, I didn’t open it –  
\- Oh my god –  
\- Should I do the honors? – Karen asked  
\- Can you? –  
\- Of course- she said as she opened the envelope  
\- “Dear Mrs. Wheeler: On the behalf of the Committee of Admission, I want to congratulate you on your admission to the school of journalism of Columbia University for the fall semester of 1986” –  
\- YOU GOT ACCEPTED! – Jonathan said as he hugged her  
\- Congratulations sweetie! – her mother said  
\- I’m calling Miranda, my friend from New York tomorrow morning, I’m gonna see if she can get you a deal for both of you… Wait, you’re not planning to move in together aren’t you? –  
\- No, not yet – Nancy said  
\- Good, cause you’re too young for that –  
\- Mrs. Wheeler, the tea was amazing but I’ve got to go soon, it’s pretty late –  
\- You’re not driving this late mister, I’m calling your mom now, you can stay over and leave tomorrow morning –  
\- But…-  
\- Uh uh uh, not buts –  
\- Ok… I guess – once again he couldn’t resist Karen Wheeler’s courtesy 

They went over to her room, Nancy was holding on the letter as if it was something sacred, all the bad moments of the few last days were slowly fading away as she was now preparing for something bigger than anything. She was going to another city, with the person she loved the most and was going to do something she loved and was sure that she was going to ace it.  
Afterwards they cuddled up in her bed, talking about their next destination for Christmas break was going to be New York, they were going to see the building and why not, go to the museums, explore the city that was going to be their home for the next few years. She kissed him goodnight and felt asleep almost immediately, she wasn’t a failure, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Karen Wheeler is a loving mother, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.


End file.
